Efflorescence
by sumeragi kira
Summary: In which Eiichi and Tokiya are a thing. HEAVENS knows, STARISH doesn't.
1. Eiichi and Tokiya

**A/N** : I just really had a strange urge for eiichi/tokiya because i've never seen it/heard it before

 **Pairings** : Establishing Eiichi/Tokiya

* * *

Otori Eiichi was a proud man, who had goals in life and was successful with them. Two out of four of his goals were already accomplished, one being the forming and popularity of HEAVENS, the other being capturing the heart of Ichinose Tokiya, a member of his enemy group. Normally, Eiichi would have only had eyes for Nanami Haruka, and his third goal was indeed to have her be the sole composer for HEAVENS, however unexpected feelings arose, and although his attentions shifted from Nanami to Ichinose, he's still working on bringing the composer over. Nanami also ties into his fourth goal, the longevity and survival of HEAVENS, completely destroying all competition and reigning above all others. Sometimes he worries about his boyfriend, but he smashes those emotions to bits and focuses on HEAVENS.. until Tokiya flashes him that warm, _gentle_ smile, his eyes filled with love. Eiichi's resolve breaks for that moment, and he can't help but melt into a sappy, love-stricken mess.

It all started from the moment that Eiichi had laid eyes on Tokiya in person, determined and resolved, his voice cool, not quite cold, but not warm. Tokiya promised that he would not let HEAVENS take Nanami from STARISH- _Not STARISH, but him, Eiichi surmised,_ and that they wouldn't be beaten for the Uta Pri Award. Eiichi hadn't noticed it at that time, but his desires shifted completely from Nanami to Tokiya, and when Eiichi realized it weeks later, he made it one of his goals to take not only one, but two members from STARISH for himself and HEAVENS.

It just so happened that Tokiya was first to fall into Eiichi's grip.

It took a lot of effort, and he wasn't quite proud of how much he struggled, but it worked in the end. A huge storm had raged across Japan when Eiichi and Tokiya were to co-star in 3 different events together, 2 interviews and one morning talk show. The first interview was civilized and polite, Eiichi's normally venom-laced words were much softer directed towards Tokiya, and in turn the other idol was kinder to him than he had been in the beginning. At the end of the interview, Eiichi had approached Tokiya and complimented him on his beauty and his voice, exiting swiftly after and leaving no room for a flustered Tokiya to comment on it.

The second interview, Eiichi planned it, was much more fun. He was openly flirting with Tokiya, while also answering questions as normally as he could, and disgustingly enjoyed how much Tokiya was struggling, _flustered and forcefully hiding his stuttering suits him, Eiichi thought_ , especially when Tokiya looked away whenever he caught his eye. Eiichi thought it was adorable, Tokiya was not enjoying this. After the end of the interview, hidden away from prying eyes, Eiichi approached Tokiya straightforwardly and slipped a piece of paper into his back pocket, giving him a chance to come into close contact with the idol, leaving his arm around the other and whispering to him, "You're still as beautiful as ever, and I want nothing more but to make you happy." As composed as possible, Tokiya pulled away and thanked Eiichi for the compliment, but took his leave immediately after. He trashed the paper that day.

STARISH decided that they should accompany Tokiya for his appearance on the show, and that they would be waiting for him backstage after the show goes off air. That day, they cheered him on and wished him good luck. A certain pianist eyed Eiichi like a hawk, and you know the saying, _if only looks could kill_. Unbeknownst to them, an unexpected situation called STARISH and Nanami away from the set, without warning Tokiya prior. After the show, unsurprisingly, Tokiya couldn't find his friends no matter where he looked, and was only able to find Eiichi- _he wouldn't admit that he was looking forward to it, because it's not like he was or anything,_ but he did want answers and was curious. After sneaking into Tokiya's dressing room, Eiichi behaved himself and had a social conversation with Tokiya for once, after all, you must work hard for things you want to keep, no?

Exchanging numbers and setting up their first date, Tokiya gave him a soft smile before leaving the set and returning to his dorm room. That smile left Eiichi in a daze for days, and it was all he could think about.

Eiichi really liked Tokiya.

 ** _Really liked Tokiya_**.

* * *

Tokiya took a drink of his green tea, staring out at the scenery of Saotome Academy from the large windows in one of the sitting rooms. Today he was going out, secretly mind you, on a... _date_ , with Otori Eiichi, leader of HEAVENS, enemy of STARISH. Now, he ran through a lot of scenarios in his head and wasn't quite sure **why** he was doing this in the first place, but Eiichi appeared to him in a kinder light and he shoved down and ignored all the thoughts about the betrayal STARISH would feel if they found out. He couldn't help it, he was curious and the softer tone that Eiichi recently spoke to him in was inviting, and he found himself subconsciously accepting his invitation.

Finishing his cup and moving it off to the side, he grabbed the things he would need to go out with in a light disguise, and made his way to town in secret. STARISH had an off day today, and although he regretted not telling anyone that he was leaving, it had to be this way. The walk to his destination wasn't all that far, in fact it was very short. A small cafe nearby, but known widely for its coffee and pastries, they'd be able to talk there which he thought was a wonderful idea. The chilly winter air blew against him, and he pulled his jacket around him a little tighter, pulling up his scarf a little more.

Walking into the cafe, he was greeted by a server at the door, bowing lightly and saying his greetings, he looked around for his companion and found him sitting off in a corner booth, dressed similarly. Making his way over and sitting down at the booth across from Eiichi, Tokiya offered a friendly smile to him. "Cold day today, isn't it?" Eiichi looked up from his phone, captivated by that smile. "Yes, yes it is," finding himself smiling naturally, he relaxed and decided that, maybe, he'll spend today without trying to do anything devious.

In fact, he'll do just that.

Tokiya's smile melted his heart, anyway.

* * *

Returning home that day, Tokiya realized that it actually wasn't an all bad decision, and that he.. _actually had fun_. So, the next day, it happened again. And again. And again.

Similarly, the rest of their dates had ended in smiles and good times, though it was hard to work around their schedules, they managed it every day for about a good 3 months, even after the Uta Pri Award, they still continued. Although it left a sour taste in Eiichi's mouth, his anger melted immediately upon hearing Tokiya's voice and feeling his touch. They ended up getting to know each other very well, and even with all their faults they accepted each other. Eventually, they'd gotten caught by Kira and Nagi, and although the two didn't like it at first, seeing how happy and relaxed and truly at peace Eiichi was with Tokiya, they gave in and accepted it, and in time, even supported their relationship.

Tokiya wasn't kept up-to-date on HEAVENS, however he had a sinking suspicion that they were going to re-appear after he seen that there were 4 new people hanging around Eiichi, Kira, and Nagi all the time. Though he never commented on it, Eiichi knew that Tokiya was sharp and had his own suspicions about it, but he never brought it up, and respectfully, Tokiya never brought it up either. The new members of HEAVENS, Tokiya guessed, didn't seem all that hostile towards him after a while, and although he didn't get to greet them, Eiichi always seemed to butt in before he could, seemed to approve of their relationship, and he actually found himself awaiting the day he could meet them in person.

Eventually, the cat was out of the bag, and although it was never discussed, Tokiya had come to accept that HEAVENS would eventually make a reappearance, as he had caught Eiichi practicing with his group. After that day, it was always strange routine for them, Tokiya would come over to Raging Otori's agency to meet with Eiichi, and would always encounter him practicing with his group, but Eiichi would always excuse himself and immediately rush Tokiya out of the practice area and to Eiichi's private quarters until he was cleaned up and ready to leave for whatever they were doing. One day, not too far from the SSS Opening act selection, Tokiya brought it up.

"When will I be able to properly meet them?" He wondered aloud, staring up at the sky as Eiichi had just finished ordering their lunch. Sitting outside, under a parasol at a bustling restaurant, the two of them decided that would be a good lunch break before they'd have to part ways and return to their respective groups. "Soon, I promise," Eiichi reached over and cupped Tokiya's face, forcing the other to look at him "Soon."

Eiichi offered him a warm, pure smile.

Tokiya always loved it when Eiichi _truly_ smiled.

* * *

Tokiya always felt guilty about hiding his love with Eiichi from STARISH, especially since HEAVENS, and even the newer members of said group at that, knew about it. Truth was that Tokiya was scared of them disapproving his relationship and even feeling betrayal from it. He knew he shouldn't think about it that way, shouldn't think about his friends that way, but every time he was going to bring it up, a gut-wrenching fear gripped him and caused him to silently back out. So, he never told them, and they never found out.

On the day of the SSS Competition, Eiichi had snuck him away from his group for an hour to spend some time alone with him, and to see how he was feeling. Even though Eiichi had planned to crush both Quartet Night and STARISH, he still did care for Tokiya, and didn't want him to worry, after all, Tokiya would soon be with him, and Nanami Haruka would belong to HEAVENS, none of them would ever have to worry again. He never told Tokiya his plan, but he knew that the idol was very sharp and had already guessed his devious plot, but he never talked about it, nor did he ever talk about wanting to leave STARISH. Eiichi already knows that's where the other half of his heart belongs.

But it's not like it mattered to Eiichi, when STARISH is completely wiped off the board, Tokiya will come with him.

He won't let his boyfriends talent be wasted on those trash cans.

* * *

The night of the SSS Competition, Eiichi was proud of his boyfriend, he was beautiful in everything he did, his entire being was gorgeous, it was just a shame that he was performing with those talentless worms. Eiichi would change that of course, but that would have to wait until after HEAVENS wins the opening act for the SSS and completely wipes STARISH and Quartet Night off the radar.

Steeling himself for their performance, things would go his way, they couldn't _NOT_ go his way.

 _ **He woudn't allow them to not go his way.**_

* * *

After HEAVENS' surprise appearance, and Quartet Nights announcement, and the rescheduling, Tokiya was amazed at what happened, but he was secretly happy for Eiichi that he's trying hard again, and not giving up. After everything had blown over and he was able to sneak away from STARISH, he went in search of his boyfriend, hoping to find him before he left. It didn't take very long to find HEAVENS, and he managed to catch them just before they were going to leave. Eiichi caught sight of him, and told his group to go on without him and that he would catch up. Of course they seen Tokiya, and of course there were a few sighs, but they were shooshed on ahead.

Walking over to Tokiya and taking him into his arms, Eiichi smiled deviously down at him, resting his forehead against Tokiya's. "So?" He spoke in a soft tone, one that he used very often with Tokiya, "How did we do?"

"Wonderfully!" Tokiya smiled and closed his eyes, "You did so well, it was perfect." They stayed like that for a while longer before Tokiya opened his eyes and, placing a soft kiss on Eiichi's lips, pulled away. "I have to get going now, STARISH is probably looking for me. I'll talk to you later tonight," as Tokiya walked away, waving, Eiichi called out to him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, breakfast." They both knew that wasn't an offer, but Tokiya didn't mind, he knew that Eiichi meant well, he just loved to constantly be in control of everything. Wasn't necessarily a bad thing, either.

That night wasn't anything special, they talked quietly on the phone for a few before bed, and the next morning wasn't difficult either, most of the trouble was sneaking around and making sure they weren't noticed, but it was a good morning. They parted ways and the days repeated like that, it was a sneaky routine, but it worked for them.

The only days that particularly stuck out was the rescheduling for the SSS opening act competition with HEAVENS, Quartet Night, and STARISH, and the day the Duet Project was announced. They tried to remain 'normal' when with their respective groups, and gave appropriate reactions, but Eiichi noticed immediately that Tokiya was dissapointed he wasn't paired with him, there was nothing he could do though, they'd just have to wait and see how it goes. _At the very least_ , Tokiya thought, _I'm sure that things will be fine, Eiiji couldn't be all that bad_ , if anything he's heard from Eiichi about him was true.

As Raging Otori and Shining Saotome announced that he and Eiiji would be up first, he thought dryly that at least he wouldn't have to wait very long.

In fact, he started tomorrow.

* * *

eiichi/tokiya established /o/ onto chapter 2


	2. Yamato

**A/N:** in which the HEAVENS members come to personally accept and respect tokiya's presence and relationship with eiichi during the duet project, featuring yamato

i'm also a very firm believer that each duet project lasts 4-6 days, and after its completed theyre given generally the same amount of time to rest before the next duet project starts bc thats what the anime seems to be heavily hinting at

 **Characters | Pairings:** Eiichi, Tokiya, Yamato, Mentions of Eiji, Shion, Cecil and Syo. | Eiichi/Tokiya

* * *

The first day of Eiji and Tokiya's duet project went absolutely fantastic, they hit it off without a problem and made such good progress on their song, the second day was very productive and the night was very rewarding. Since he hadn't been able to see Eiichi for the day that he spent working with Eiji, he decided to sleep over tonight. Resting his head in the crook of Eiichi's neck, Tokiya relaxing closely against him, he lost himself in thought.

His first impression of Eiji was that the boy was a musical genius through and through, his voice was light like the clouds and his dance was as smooth as silk, he wasn't well versed in creating music however and that's where Tokiya was more than happy to provide on the spot experience in revising and perfecting a song from step one. Eiji reminded him of Otoya in a sense, but Eiji had better behavior and was more polite, regardless he still enjoyed Eiji's company and talking to him was about as easy as breathing, his thoughts trailed off however after coming to the conclusion that today was a very satisfactory day.

The light from the TV flickered in the corner of his eyes, the sound breaking the silence and casting the story of the show. It was a cliche action film, though it seemed dull, he knew that Eiichi enjoyed watching these types of films even if it was simply to pass the time, Eiichi couldn't ever seem to fall asleep as soon as he got in bed, the idol always had to watch something or read something for a half hour before he would even consider closing his eyes so he didn't want to bother asking to change the channel when he wasn't even watching.

Instead, Tokiya's attention was turned towards the the glass doors that presented a view of the city. Eiichi's bedroom rested on one of the very top floors, and had a balcony that overlooked most of the city, it was there that he had found his attention focusing. He realized that there were very little stars in the sky from this point of town, and the few that were visible were much more charming this way, however that's not what captured his attention, instead it was the sparkling lights from the city; the buildings, shops, and passing cars all shined with a flicker that was familiar to him long ago when he went by the name Hayato, and he found himself enthralled by the view as the city stretched on, endless neon signs and shining lights as far as the eye can see.

Eiichi ran his fingers through Tokiya's hair, one hand holding his and intertwining their fingers, "I never did ask you, how has the duet project been for you?" Eiichi mumbled softly, his eyes fixed on the screen as he continued his gentle combing of the idols hair. "Amazing, Eiji's talents are endless, and it was hard to find something we didn't have the same tastes in," Tokiya explained softly with a smile on his face, "it was a very refreshing experience and I'm looking forward to practicing with him more.." His tone suggesting that he was trailing off, words left unspoken for a reason.

Eiichi had a good guess as to what it was, and kissed the top of Tokiya's head, nuzzling his hair. "I know what you're thinking and how you feel," Eiichi started, "and you know that I _want_ to tell you not to worry about it but given the circumstances, you should bring it up to your .. _group_ that they aren't working hard enough." He finished, childishly showing his dislike for his boyfriends band. "Not that I'm trying to help STARISH or anything." he added on after a second, complete with a pout, before turning his attention back to the TV.

Tokiya couldn't help but chuckle softly, adjusting his position so he could be as close as possible to the other. "I know.. but I'm not sure how to go about it, I want to bring it up to them in a way that won't hurt but for it to be a serious enough matter to think about," he exhaled, closing his eyes. "There is no way to do that without hurting their feelings, love." Eiichi's tone stern, he didn't want to hurt Tokiya but there was no way he could be soft about this matter and actually have it make a difference. "If you want them to take it seriously you have to tell them something they don't want to hear."

Tokiya contemplated Eiichi's words seriously and took them to heart "You know," his tone softer than usual, "Your father is trying to recruit me." Whatever Tokiya was expecting it certainly wasn't heartfelt, exhaled laughter from the other idol, "I knew that sneaky old man was up to something" Eiichi commented with leftover laughter in his voice, "It's perfect actually.. why don't you tell STARISH that? That should really kick their asses into gear."

Contemplating his words, the idol decided that would be the best course of action. He truly did not want to hurt his friends, it would pain him to do so, but he had no other choice. The rate with which HEAVENS and Quartet Night are progressing has always been a constant fear of his, seeing as how STARISH has been taking this too softly in his eyes, and his progress was something he wasn't satisfied with.

Eiichi got up after moving Tokiya slightly, and closed his curtains before returning to bed and clicking off the TV, draping an arm around the other idol and resting his forehead against the others. "I love you," Eiichi whispered tiredly, "and I'll be here no matter what happens." Tokiya couldn't help but cuddle in closer to his boyfriend, eyelids falling shut as he relaxed, truly at peace.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next few days flew by in a flurry of emotions, the joy and harmony of working with Eiji, telling STARISH about Raging Otori's campaign to recruit him and him thinking about accepting that offer, and the days following after Mighty Aura's release.

It was a wild ride, but it was an enjoyable one he'd like to think. Eiichi expressed his approval of his and Eiji's song and thought it was a huge success, he was lucky that he got along with Eiji so well because he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation when the baton he passed to Syo was grabbed and wildly flung off the highest bridge by Yamato.

The idol couldn't help but sigh at the situation, and although he supported Syo whole-heartedly and even brought up his concern about the project to his boyfriend, there was nothing he could do about it and would just have to wait and see how everything played out regardless of the end result.

From Yamato's point of view, however, he saw no benefit in this for HEAVENS and the STARISH runt was purely a nuisance similar to Nagi when he got out of hand. It didn't help any more that that blue-haired idiot kept showing up at the agency even after his duet project with Eiji was over, in fact he was spending even more time with Eiichi as of late and it really pissed Yamato off. Why couldn't STARISH just go fuck off somewhere so he could focus on socking Ryuya in the face?

All he wanted was a chance to prove to Ryuya that he wasn't the kid he used to be and that he was stronger and better than Ryuya ever would be, but no, he had to do this dumb duet project with the STARISH runt otherwise Eiichi and Raging Otori would have his head, because _apparently_ this was for the benefit of HEAVENS and their goals of winning the SSS opening act competition.

He told himself many times over that he didn't care, but deep down he did and he just didn't have the flames of passion within him to sing the way he wanted to sing, so the days that he had to work with Syo was ultimately annoying, and constantly seeing that other STARISH singer around Eiichi all the time was particularly infuriating, so when he found out that Kurusu would be taking his brothers place in Muscle Fight, it was safe to say that Yamato was not a happy camper, and the events of Muscle Fight were particularly depressing in his opinion.

Even if the runt changed his opinion on him and singing, he still wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, even if he did start enjoying Kurusu's company and even started changing his views on music. He was satisfied with the song they sung together, and subconsciously looked forward to the day that they would be able to do it again.

The same day they recorded JUSTICE IMPULSE, he returned to Raging's agency with the intent to relax his aching body and enjoy something warm and spicy to eat. He was actually at peace until he spotted Eiichi and, here we go, the annoying idol from the group that runt was in. Even after sighing in frustration and closing his eyes, he had to stop and do a triple check over what he was seeing, and pinched himself once to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Eiichi was _truly smiling and laughing_ from his heart, and the reason he could tell? He'd only ever heard Eiichi chuckle or boisterously laugh when announcing HEAVENS' intentions to the world, but never actually heard him laugh from the _heart_ like that, he was even smiling! Eiichi never smiled peacefully like that! _Ever!_

This scene was so unreal to him, but he noticed the person that lit up Eiichi's heart was actually the person that frustrated him with his presence, and seeing Eiichi that _truly_ happy eased some of the agitation he felt, and begrudgingly came to accept that Tokiya was making his leader this happy, and if it meant that his leader was in a better, happier mood? He would put up with it, and would accept and respect their relationship and Tokiya's time he spent over at the agency.

 _Only for Eiichi's sake!_

However, before he could come to terms with this he had to confirm for himself that Tokiya wouldn't be hurting his leader, otherwise he'd just have to hurt him the same amount he would hurt Eiichi. It just so happened that at that very moment, Raging Otori and Eiji came barreling into the gym room they had set up and squawking about some strange album that Eiichi _needed_ to see and dragged off the unwilling victim in a comedic fashion straight out of a cartoon.

Walking over to where the idol is, Yamato watched Tokiya laugh as Eiichi got dragged off and involved in an overly dramatic fiasco similar to something Shining Saotome would pull. He crossed his arms as he stared expectantly with a scowl on his face, and all he received in return when the other turned to face him was a bow and a polite greeting and short congratulations, he scoffed when the other spoke. "I heard about your success from Nanami, it sounds like a wonderful song," Tokiya's tone calm, cool, "Thanks." Yamato, on the other hand, replied flatly and in no mood for idle chitchat, Tokiya seemed a little put off by the harshness in his tone, but Yamato only wanted to get things straight. "Listen, I don't want to play any games." He let his arms fall as his gaze remained untrusting. "I don't like you, and I don't like STARISH. But what I do like is Eiichi smiling and laughing like he has not a single care in this world, I've never seen his face light up like that before and I'll be damned if I see it go."

Tokiya had an idea of where this was going, and he remained calm and collected while Yamato made clear his feelings about this. "If I see that you end up hurting Eiichi at all, I'll _hurt_ you as much as you hurt him, got it?" Although Tokiya wasn't happy with anyone thinking he would ever hurt Eiichi, he could at least understand where Yamato was coming from and for that he respected his wishes. "I wouldn't dream of it," Tokiya replied, smiling softly afterwards.

Yamato decided that was a sufficient answer and left Tokiya to his own devices and went to pursue that meal he had in mind before relaxing for the rest of the day.

In time, as the days passed before the start of Shion's project with that damned ball of sunshine, Yamato started warming up to Tokiya, and wasn't openly hostile with him anymore.

Hell, one could even say that Yamato was getting very used to Tokiya.

* * *

Eiichi was a sharp man- like his boyfriend-, he was very observant even if it didn't seem like it and he was able to pick things out from a glance at times even if most of the times he was boisterously shouting his goals to the very heavens above, awaiting only the applaud of angels.

That being said, Eiichi picked out the behavior of his bandmates as soon as he noticed anything different and Yamato's newfound respect for Tokiya was particularly surprising. Shortly after Yamato's duet project ended, the days following, his attitude started changing towards Tokiya and he found himself wondering if anything happened between them that he didn't know about.

It was a mutual respect between them, and Yamato even started addressing Tokiya by his first name, Yamato didn't warm up to people often and he found it strange that the boy was even starting to _tolerate_ his presence. It's safe to say that, although Eiichi didn't want to admit it, he was becoming vehemently jealous and possessive because Otori Eiichi wasn't a man that liked sharing his prized possessions and Tokiya was at the very top. So, a day before Shion and Cecil's project started, he decided to confront his boyfriend for peace of mind, only so he could relax, because it wasn't like he was antsy about it or anything. And it wasn't like HEAVENS noticed, nope, not at all.

"So, Yamato has been friendlier with you recently," Eiichi started, his hands holding his head up as he stared hawkishly at his boyfriend, taking a drink from the straw next to his mouth. "Is there something I should know?" Eiichi cocked an eyebrow, suspiciously eyeing the idol. He was sour about it but his rancor melted when the idol laughed melodiously, his smile a glow that warmed Eiichi's heart.

"Hyuga chanced upon us while you were laughing from your heart and made crystal clear that I understood how he felt about that," Tokiya reassured him, "He told me that if I ever hurt you that he would hurt _me,_ and my answer supposably was enough for him to respect me, and to accept us."

Eiichi visibly relaxed, his shoulders sagging as he exhaled softly and shook his head at his own foolishness; doubting Tokiya. He possibly wouldn't be able to overcome the amount of stupidity with that one and sheepishly offered an apology to Tokiya who shrugged it off immediately and made clear that he didn't mind nor did it bother him, he just wanted Eiichi to have peace of mind and was glad that the other allowed himself that respite.

Eiichi collected his thoughts and decided he would very much like to make it up to Tokiya, and banked on sweets and songs. Tokiya was always very fond of chocolate and marshmallows, so they went for smores after they finished lunch and Eiichi quietly- to not attract attention- sang the songs he knew Tokiya was fond of.

His boyfriend thoroughly enjoyed that and seemed to be much happier under the present of sweets and song, and Eiichi knew that the idol adored his voice and was always happy to hear him in anything; singing, talking, humming, it didn't matter.

Even though Eiichi often worried for Tokiya, he focused entirely on the _now_ , and would worry about the later when it came time to cross that bridge.

The later being the start of Shion and that Aijima boy's duet project tomorrow.


End file.
